Cameras, camcorders (e.g., video cameras), and other electronic products are commonly sold in retail stores such as, for example, small electronic boutique shops, mass merchandisers, department stores, and discount/outlet stores. The cameras or other products are commonly installed in an operating condition on display tables and/or counters so that consumers may pick up various products to examine and/or test them. Theft is a constant concern, particularly for larger stores. To combat this problem, security systems have been developed. Existing security systems typically include an electronic alarm module and a plurality of sensors. For example, a sensor may be attached to each product, e.g., a camera, for which protection is desired, and the alarm module may monitor each sensor. If a sensor status changes because the sensor is removed from the product, a cable is cut or as a result of other tampering, an alarm is sounded.
There are many patents disclosing security systems including the following:
U.S. Pat. No.DateInventors5,172,098Dec. 15, 1992Leyden et al.5,543,782Aug. 6, 1996Rothbaum et al.5,552,771Sep. 3, 1996Leyden et al.5,726,627Mar. 10, 1998Kane5,821,857Oct. 13, 1998KaneThe foregoing patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
Thieves have sought to bypass existing security systems in several ways. For example, thieves may intentionally trip the alarm system with feigned innocence one or more times. In most alarm systems, the sensors are hardwired to the security system. The wiring includes one or more electrical connectors that facilitate connection of the sensors to the electronic devices. Thieves have been known to unplug electrical connectors, which does not damage the product or system, but interrupts the security circuit and triggers the alarm. When the alarm is activated, store personnel will locate the unplugged connector, admonish the apparent customer, and reset the system. One or more thieves acting in concert have been known to repeatedly trip such a security system. The repeated alarms frustrate store personnel causing them to disable the security system or passively act in response to new alarm events. Once this environment has been created, the thieves will cut one or more electronic devices free from the display table and abscond with surprising quickness.
Another problem in the retail industry involves securely mounting sensors to products in a manner that does not damage the product but which is also tamper resistant. A commonly used sensor is a plunger-type switch that is attached to the electronic device or other product so that when installed on a product, the plunger is depressed, thereby closing or completing the sensor circuit. If the sensor is removed from the product, the plunger extends to open the circuit and trigger an alarm. The sensor is typically attached to the product with an adhesive or a mechanical fastener. Drawbacks of such a system include damage to the product caused by the adhesive or fastener. Thieves may remove the sensor from the product, with feigned innocence, triggering false alarms as noted above.
Further, significant development effort has been directed toward displaying products in an attractive manner that is conductive to sale. For example, it is desirable to mount cameras, camcorders, and other electronic devices on a shroud, which elevates the product and places it in an operative position. Further, it is desirable to minimize the appearance of security systems without sacrificing functionality. However, many existing security systems are obtrusive and interfere with the handling and testing of the products by customers.